Lo que piensas
by Ageha Ohkawa
Summary: mientras transcurre la historia las perspectivas de Neku y Shiki se van intercalando, de quien esta enamorado Neku? Shiki o Eri? que le pasa a Shiki? Joshua ayudara en algo? o el Sr Hanekoma le ayudara de nuevo a Neku?
1. Un Dia en Shibuya

Hola!!!

ok este es nuevo tema para mi xD me centro mas en Digimos x_x pero bueno jugue este juego y me quede traumada con el :p

pero no encontre fics en español u.u se ingles un tanto no al 100 pero que flojera no?

nose que tantas personas hallan jugado el juego o si esperan un fic en español

pero como no creo ser la unica aqui les dejo el mio

que no es el primero, pero no es Yaoi .

de antemano gracias a todos los que vallan a leerlo

es de capitulos pero a los que no les gusta leer mucho ni esperar no se preocupen no me tardo mucho en actualizar cuando mucho 3 dias

y no escribo tanto por capitulo soy un tanto peresosa xD

bueno los dejo ^^

* * *

Todo debía volver a la normalidad al terminar el juego no?

Debíamos olvidarnos de lo que nos paso como la gente que nos rodea no?

Pero algo ah pasado, Joshua habrá pensado algo mas?

Será que lo volveremos a ver?

Y aquí estoy de nuevo en esta vieja Shibuya, pero supongo que algo a cambiado, no en la ciudad si no en mi mismo, mi vida era monótona hasta que descubrí a CAT, uhm puede ser que no, pero no me había dado cuenta, hoy todos los días son diferentes aunque los pase con las mismas personas siempre son especiales.

Todos los días asisto a la escuela, siempre me pareció aburrida pero ahora que eh conectado con los demás me siento cómodo, después de la escuela espero a Beat, Rhyme y Shiki frente a la estatua de Hachiko, en realidad no hay un día que no vea a al menos uno, y en realidad no es una obligación el vernos hay es solo gusto….. supongo.

Estos días Shiki a estado extraña, desde que me presento a Eri se la pasa muy callada y esta chica ¨Eri¨ cada vez viene mas y a veces se queda más tiempo conmigo que Shiki, la realidad es que nose si solo yo recuerdo todo el juego reaper pero si no es así, no debería hablar con ella ya?, como es que en una semana ella llego a ser lo más importante para mí? Y es que todavía lo es?

Hace unas semanas que le presente a Eri, mi mejor amiga, yo al menos no me había dado cuenta de lo supuestamente ¨guapo¨ que es mi mejor amigo hombre, Eri quedo encantada apenas lo vio, ni que fuera el príncipe de Ennui, además que ni se haga ilusiones falsas, si yo soy lo más importante para él o no? Y si en realidad ahora es Eri? Después de todo yo tenía su cuerpo en el juego reaper, llevo con estas dudas desde el día en que le presente a Eri, no es que mi importe ni nada pero que le gustara a Neku?

De nuevo la estatua de Hachiko no?

-Que hay Neku? – me saluda y sonríe Rhyme como siempre

-Pues no hay mucho que contar sabes? – le devuelvo la sonrisa – y Beat?

-Oh pues no debe tardar en venir, dijo que tenía que hacer – Rhyme se ríe – ya sabes Ai

-creía que ya había asumido que Ai quiere a Makoto – suspiro

-ya lo asumió es solo que, lo han puesto en tutorías con ella- dice Rhyme y vuelve a reírse

-supongo que Beat no aprende- se une a la conversación Shiki, yo volteo la mirada había estado pensando en ella y me sonroje al verla

- pues no – suspira Rhyme- pero como has estado Shiki? Hace días que estas distante, hoy te ves más animada- sonríe

-es verdad Shiki- me repongo

-ah eso, no es nada – mueve sus manos de forma graciosa- es solo que eh estado cansada jaja – se ríe

-cosiendo mucho Shiki? – le sonrió, ella voltea la mirada

- si..- contesta bajito, apenas la escucho

Que le paso a Neku? Siento que ya no lo veo igual, pero que cambio…

-Ehy, chicos hay un concurso de Tin Pin en Molco quieren ir? – aparece Beat

-tienes pins? – pregunta Neku

-no, esperaba que tu tuvieras, no eres el ¨ elegido¨?- dice Beat

-donde escuchaste eso Beat- se ríe Rhyme

-lo ha inventado para que lo sigamos – le digo, Beat se hace el desentendido

-bueno vamos o no? – apresura Beat

- bueno, de todos modos que otra cosa tenemos que hacer? – dice Neku

-que han vuelto tus depresiones Neku? – me burlo

-tal vez, has visto mis audífonos? Jaja – se ríe y marchamos hacia molco

-ehy seguros que no podemos comer curry antes? – dice Beat por tercera vez

-ya te dijimos que en Dogenzaka no venden curry- puntualizo

- bueno igual podemos ir a comer hay? – pregunta Beat

-ya hicimos lo que tú querías antes Beat- suspira Rhyme

-por mi está bien, el príncipe le ha puesto una F al restaurante – dice Shiki

- pues vamos- digo

Mientras estuvimos en Molco no pasamos ni a la segunda ronda, pero fue divertido, después de todo tenemos algunos amigos del Tin Pin como Shooter, Shiki se ve más animada hoy y me alegra pero de todas maneras continua distante conmigo, me pregunto que pasara por su cabeza? , en este momento me gustaría tener un pin de jugador……

-ehy me han dejado atrás – digo sin mucha esperanza a que me oigan, y corro tras ellos

Beat y Rhyme se han sentado juntos, justo lo que no quería que pasara ahora, paso me han dejado con Neku y él ni siquiera me ah mirado, no pero esto es el colmo, se suponía que fui su entrada? Ja Eri debió ser su entrada si de seguro ella si le parece atractiva no?, que? Pero que estoy pensando estoy acaso celosa? Jaja no imposible

-te pasa algo Shiki? – me pregunta Rhyme inocente

-eh? No no me pasa nada, solo pensaba – le sonrió

-y en que estabas pensando? – me pregunta Neku

-ah pues en nada interesante – me pongo nerviosa y muevo mis manos en forma negativa

-uhm- es su única respuesta, mira a la puerta y me dan ganas de matarlo cuando veo lo que mira

-Shiki!!!!- grita Eri desde la entrada – sabía que no podrías resistir venir a la nueva F del príncipe

-que puedo decir Eri, me atrapaste – me rio y la invito a sentarse aunque me arrepiento en cuanto, la veo sentarse a ¨su¨ lado

-y que tal han ido las cosas chicos? Hace ya tiempo que Shiki no me invita a venir con ustedes – dice Eri hablando mas con Neku que con los demás

-pues han ido bien – responde Rhyme

-y aunque no te invite Shiki siempre no encuentras- dice Neku por lo bajo , me rio de su comentario y Eri le da un golpe diciendo que es muy divertido, el se ríe

* * *

y que les ah parecido este capitulo? x_x

sean sinceros y ps como siempre espero que me ayuden a continuarlo con sus reviews que me dan animo e inspiracion ^^

hasta la proxima *-*


	2. La Carta

Hola!

solo recibi un review del otro capitulo u.u debo decir que me desanime y no queria continuar la historia pero creo que por esa unica persona que lo lee ya vale la pena ^^

muchas gracias a Kmy42 =)

aqui esta el segundo capitulo

* * *

-Y a donde fue Shiki?

-por cuarta vez Neku, fue al baño- se rio Rhyme – porque preguntas tanto?

-que? Yo? … no me había dado cuenta – Neku fingió desinterés

-Ehy y ya son…. tu sabes novios?- pregunto Beat que había dejado de comer

-que? – se sorprendió Neku

- vaya yo creí que después de lo que paso ese día ya serian novios- le dijo Beat mas a Rhyme que a Neku

-que le vamos a hacer si los dos fingen – suspiro Rhyme

(Todavía estoy aquí eh?) Neku miro hacia otra parte

No, no y no, no debería importarme debería llegar y dársela como si nada, pero es que no puedo, mas bien no quiero, siempre le estoy ayudando a Eri y me gusta hacerlo, pero esto sí que no, como voy a llegar y decirle oye Neku le gustas a Eri y te ah mandado esto, o más bien toma Neku Eri me dijo que te lo diera nose que es, pero como se le ocurre haberme mandado a mi? Sabrá que me gusta Neku, o más bien quiere que Neku piense que a mí no me gusta, pero me gusta Neku?

-Ehy Shiki, Neku se impacienta – dijo Rhyme con una risita entrando al baño

-jajá porque? – me rio

-ah preguntado unas quince veces por ti, porque te tardas? – me pregunta inocentemente

-enserio tanto? – me rio de nuevo – es que .. – no quiero decírselo pero es mi segunda mejor amiga, tomo valor y le cuento lo que había pasado con Eri

Flash Back

_-En serio Shiki, me gusta tu amigo – dice Eri_

_-como puede gustarte Beat? Digo no es feo pero gustarte? – se ríe Shiki_

_- sabes que no hablo de el – se molesta Eri - además hace unos días en dogensaka estoy segura que casi me dice que le gusto, solo le falta un empujoncito, tu sabes_

_-creo, pero estas segura que casi te dice- dice Shiki fingiendo emoción_

_- bueno pues me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante, pero que no sabía cómo empezar, y luego apareciste- dice Eri molesta_

_-ah discúlpame , no era mi intención – dice Shiki un poco decepcionada_

_-bueno entonces? – dice Eri emocionada_

_-está bien le daré la carta- contesta Shiki suspirando_

Fin Flash Back

-y se la darás?, ya sabes qué dice? – me pregunta Rhyme

-pues si ya sé que dice, y no sé si dársela – contesto honestamente

-no es Eri tu mejor amiga?, o dice algo feo? –pregunta Rhyme de nuevo

-si es mi mejor amiga pero… - no me atrevo a continuar

-te gusta Neku- completa Rhyme

-co-como lo sabes?- tartamudeo

-pues si no le quieres dar la carta es por algo no? – me dice Rhyme

-pero no es porque me gusta – casi le grito

-pues dásela- reta Rhyme

-se la daré- salgo del baño con paso decidido estoy a medio metro de entregarle la carta cuando alguien me la quita de la mano

-PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ- grite, creyendo que solo yo me acordaba de él me tapo la boca antes de seguir gritando pero Beat sigue por mi

-que no tienes que hacer más que molestar?- parece enfadado

-no sé de qué me estás hablando yo solo vine a recoger esto- muestra la carta

-pero eso no es para…- Shiki empieza a decir algo pero se arrepiente- pues vete ya la tienes

-pero que no me vas a saludar Neku? – dice mirándome, extraño como siempre

-lo conoces?- llega preguntando Rhyme

-si – contesto, ojala no

-pero que dices? A es verdad tú te perdiste esa parte- dice el – pero los demás deben recordarme bien no? Especialmente tu amor

- no me llames así- reacciono, antes de darme cuenta que Beat y Shiki intercalaban miradas entre ellos y yo, me calmo – entonces no soy el único que lo recuerda?

-no- contestan Beat y Shiki, siento el color subir a mi rostro cuando Shiki se me queda viendo, bajo la mirada

-bueno y que haces por aquí? – me dirijo a el

-como ya dije vine por esto- sonríe y vuelve a mostrar la carta- ya que cierta señorita no sabía qué hacer con ella- mira de reojo a Shiki y rompe la carta

-no pero qué? .. .- vuelvo a dejar inconcluso mi comentario, que estará pensando Neku en cuanto lo miro voltea hacia otra parte, y a que se refiere ese con que no sabía qué hacer por supuesto que sabia no?

-bueno no son mis únicos amigos por aquí, así que ya nos veremos luego – dice y se marcha así como apareció

- eso sí fue raro – comenta Beat

-Pues al menos sabemos que los otros recuerdan lo que paso – dice Neku, vuelve a evitar mi mirada, piensa en su costo de la segunda semana?

-pues me alegro que eso este claro tu- dice Beat

-yo tengo que irme.. – digo y salgo casi corriendo

-SHIKI, espera yo… - trato de hablar con ella pero es muy tarde, ya dejo el lugar

-ya le explicaras luego hombre – me anima Beat

-supongo que si – digo no muy seguro

* * *

q tal? xD quejas y sugerencias

enserio si alguien mas ah leido el fic sus reviews me ayudan mucho ^^


	3. Que Dia

Bueno ya tengo una nueva seguidora =)

ps para las 2 una disculpa enorme por la tardanza x_x

regreso a la escuela D:

nada de compu este tiempo _ pero bueno ya me apure y les dejo el capitulo 3 espero poder hacer el 4 el fin de semana :p

* * *

-bueno y eso fue lo que paso- le conté

- pues mira cascos, cuando un chico como tu se enamora de una chica entonces ……..

Desconecte mi cerebro cuando el señor Hanekoma entro a la parte de ¨biología¨

-QUE??? Eso no es un consejo – lo mire aterrado

-jaja lo se pero cada cuando tengo la oportunidad de verte así? – se burlo de mi

-que?- me moleste – bueno ignorando eso, sabe que hace Joshua aquí?

-bueno, debe venir a verte jaja- me guiño?- en realidad no lo se cascos pero aprovecha su visita, evidentemente ya te ayudo

-yo creo que lo dejo de cabeza- me levante y me fui

-como me divierte ese chico – el sr. Hanekoma tomo una ¨foto¨con su celular al lugar donde había estado Neku – usare esta foto como postal, jaja

-ehy Neku te ves muy pensativo

-a que viniste Joshua?- le dije

-yo? Creí a que a ayudarte pero al parecer me rechazas- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-y exactamente en que me has ayudado? – le pregunte

-bueno por el momento ayude a la chica – contesto

- y que..? – no me dejo terminar

-no hables Neku, mira – señalo a Shiki y a Eri

-como lo dejaste Shiki? – era la tercera vez que Eri me lo repetía – te lo confié a ti y dejaste que ese tal Joshua la rompiera

-por eso te digo que le digas personalmente sería mejor – le conteste no muy convencida

-pero dices que estas enojada con el cómo se supone que lo veo si no es por ti? – me dijo evidentemente molesta- espera la suerte me sonríe mira quien viene hay

No quería n voltear, lo primero que pensé fue en salir corriendo, pero no sería evidente que ya no solo es mi amigo?- pues ve a saludarlo, yo iré con Joshua, Ehy Joshua – grite agitando mi mano

-Hola Shiki – me saludo cuando nos cruzamos, ni siquiera mire a Neku

-Hola Eri – salude sin ganas, Shiki parecía muy animada hablando con Joshua pero ni siquiera me miro, si ni siquiera debería tener una razón para estar molesta o sí? Estará evitando lo que siento

-Hola, te sucede algo hoy Neku?

-no, no es nada importante-sonreí a medias

-está bien si tu lo dices- me sonrió – bueno hablando de cosas importantes me gustaría decirte algo

-te escucho

-es un tanto privado- dijo mirando a Shiki y Joshua, momento Joshua esta abrazando a Shiki? Que no era ¨raro¨ - ellos están bien no?- me dijo y me jalo de la mano

-bueno ya es suficientemente vacio? – pregunte después de a ver recorrido casi completa Shibuya porque todo estaba lleno de gente para Eri

-creo que si – comenzó bien – yo pues solo quería decirte que , bueno no es común que yo lo diga pero me gustas – casi lo grita, sip termino mal

-………….- no supe que contestar, si, tenía la apariencia pero no es ella

-no te quedes callado- me dijo tímidamente, después de algo así es normal

-no …se que quieres que conteste – voltee la mirada a otra parte

-no lo se, que te gusto también? – me dijo – eh notado como me miras cuando estoy con Shiki

-no sé de que hablas – error

-que dices? Hasta Shiki se ah dado cuenta, ella me animo a decírtelo – dijo enojada

-ella te dijo que te miro?- dije sorprendido, error

-entonces si lo haces? – mas enojada

-no es porque me gustes, pero tampoco lo entenderías – dije y le di la espalda

-idiota – se paro delante y me abofeteo, se fue muy rápido de hay

-que día – suspire

-ah estado mal Cascos?

-de donde sale usted? – tape mi rostro

-ah yo siempre estoy por ahí – dijo riéndose – y que pasa un mal día?

-terrible – suspire de nuevo – ah estado ya sabe enamorado?

-ah sigues con lo de Shiki? – pregunto con una sonrisa muy amplia para mi gusto

-no, es sobre Eri, su amiga – dije

-Ehy Cascos de una en una – se volvió a burlar

-a ella es a la que le gusto, me llamo idiota

-y le gustas? Jajaja valla manera de demostrarlo – se burlo de nuevo

-no se burle, fue por que le dije que a mi no – dije sin animo

-a bueno, pero primero deberías entender que no es lo mismo gustar que enamorar- se puso serio – si uno esta enamorado y el otro solo lo cree puede salir muy lastimado el primero no crees?

-supongo que si – me desanime mas

-por eso bromeaba por la mañana Neku, debes saber lo que de verdad sientes – dijo , me toco el hombro y se fue

-saber lo que siento? No – pensé mirando el cielo

-a si se debe sentir Joshua?- seguí llorando

-no lo sé – dijo serio, volvió a abrazarme


	4. Otro dia

Hola!!

xD que tardada soy, no me habia tardado tanto en un fic y eso que los otros son mas largos pero la inspiracion no llega

bueno aqui dejo el nuevo capitulo y de paso recomendar el nuevo fic que hay en español =)

si les gusta el fic de ¨querido diario¨ dejen muchos reviews y habra doujinshi =D

bueno y acerca de este proximo capitulo fin =o

* * *

Otro día, no creo poder verlos juntos otro día, Neku no ah comentado nada desde el día de la declaración de Eri, ella tampoco me ah dicho nada pero últimamente los eh visto juntos muchas veces, hoy habíamos quedado de ir a ver una película a casa de Beat y Rhyme pero no quiero ir por miedo a verlos juntos….

-Neku, ven rápido!! – me grito Eri, todo el día fastidiaba si me le cruzaba por el camino, apenas había pasado una semana y ya estaba enamorada de otro según ella, camine perezosamente a su lado

-ahora que pasa Eri?

-es que no eh visto a Joshua por la escuela, que no es de por aquí? – me pregunte, debería contestarle? Nah

-no, en realidad Joshua no necesita ir a la escuela

-es millonario o algo así? –parecieron brillarle los ojos

-algo así – pensé en su ¨puesto¨

-me parece perfecto, crees que tengo oportunidad con el? – sonrió lo mas que pudo

-antes contéstame algo, porque de repente estas enamorada de Joshua?

Perfecto me los encontré justo lo que no quería ver tenía que sucederme

-vámonos Rhyme – casi la arrastre hacia el lado contrario

-pero Shiki, hay esta Neku quiero saber si va a venir – me dijo, pero se arrepintió al ver mi expresión – no te enojes

-pues si el va yo no- me moleste con ella

-está bien Shiki, pero deberías hablar con él – suspiro

-no, no tengo – la jale más fuerte y fuimos a buscar a Beat

-nah yo no sé porque me preguntas a mí, esas son cosas de ellos dos – escuche a Beat hablando con Joshua

-uhm ya veo – le contesto despreocupadamente – hola Shiki, se ve a kilómetros que estas de mal humor – se rio

- no le veo lo gracioso – conteste enojada

-y a esta señorita? No la recuerdo, quien va a molestarse y presentármela– ignoro lo que le dije

-ah ni te quieras meter con ella, es mi hermana Rhyme – la presento Beat

-uhm ya veo tu eres Rhyme, mucho gusto – le tendió la mano, se le acerco demás Beat casi se arroja sobre él, pero Joshua solo le dijo algo a Rhyme en el oído y se alejo – mi nombre es Joshiya Kiryu, pero llámame Joshua – le sonrió

-aléjate de mi hermanita, demente – Beat la puso detrás de el, Joshua solo se rio

-en fin vamos a ir o no Beat? – dije con esperanza de que se olvidara de Neku

-eh no vamos a esperar a Neku? – mala suerte… vi como Joshua se tapaba la cara y como Rhyme le daba un codazo a su hermano – eh vámonos entonces.. – dijo no muy convencido

Después de el día en casa de Beat, (que gracias a dios paso muy tranquilo sin ningún comentario de Neku) aun no entiendo por que me molesta tanto que Neku y Eri estén juntos, se suponía que a mí no me gustaba Neku, estuvo su confesión en el SM pero tenía el cuerpo de Eri, bueno no debo de estar pensando en eso al fin y al cabo somos muy jóvenes para pensar en el amor o al menos eso es lo que dicen mis padres…..

-tu no lo entiendes Neku- chillo

-pues explícamelo – le dije calmado

-no es que me enamorara de repente – miro hacia otro lado

-entonces que es? – le pregunte serio

-es porque a Shiki le gusta – silencio……………

Encontré a Joshua camino a mi casa, traía una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada, si iba a decirme algo sabía que no sería nada bueno y así fue

-traigo malas noticias Shiki – se encogió de hombros

-y cuáles son?- me preocupe

-pues a Eri solo le gustaba Neku porque a ti te gustaba- volvió a encogerse de hombros

-que dices? – me quede impactada – Eri no me haría eso

-pero a si es – Joshua parecía disfrutarlo

-entonces, Eri no quería que a-anduviera con Ne-Neku? – me costaba hablar de eso con Joshua

-pues no lo se bien, pero por lo que escuche Eri cree que ahora me quieres a mi – me miro despreocupado- aunque creo que todo esto será de ayuda

-ah eso le llamas tu ayuda? – me enoje con el

-ya verás tan solo espera- se rio

Que tan tarde es? Me lo pregunto por tercera vez, miro el reloj y sigo corriendo, un pensamiento me detiene, pero claro hoy iríamos con Beat, pero a esta hora Shiki debe estar de camino a su casa y no precisamente por el que voy, tendré que esperar al menos media hora si quiero verla pero, miro el reloj de nuevo nueve treinta, hoy no podre verla, Eri puede decir cosas muy crueles a veces pero sé que son ciertas y aunque ella no sepa por lo que pasamos, tiene razón en todo lo que dijo…

Flash Back

-es porque a Shiki le gusta- silencio….

-que quieres decir? – me moleste

-no es adecuado para ella- me miro enojada – como tú no lo eres tampoco

-por eso inventaste eso – regreso la calma

-no voy a dejar que alguien como tu lastime a Shiki, soy su mejor amiga – me grito

-alguien como yo? Y como soy yo? – me enoje

-tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, desprecias a la gente, te hundes en tu mundo y no te importa el bienestar de los demás, no espero que hagas muy feliz a Shiki – se rio fuerte, me enoje mas, apreté los puños

-que le dijiste – baje la mirada

-solo le dije que tu y yo andábamos, ella lo creyó – sonrió – y me alegro mucho que sea tan celosa, se rio de nuevo, dio media vuelta y se fue

Fin Flash Back

Debo estar ahí cuando ella regrese, no puede esperar más……..


	5. Este Lugar

El ultimo capitulo muy cortito pero espero que les guste

* * *

Ya son las diez pasadas, donde se ah metido? Eh visto salir a sus padres por lo menos cinco veces a ver si viene de vuelta, le habrá pasado algo?; eh marcado a su teléfono al menos diez veces y siempre manda a buzón, hasta eh marcado a casa de Beat pero según el Shiki ha salido de su casa hace hora y media, donde se ah metido?

-no tienes ni idea Neku?

-Quien? …. Solo eres tu – dije cansadamente – no tengo idea de qué?

- pues de donde esta quien buscas- se encogió de hombros

-si sabes algo dime- me moleste

-bueno, la verdad para mí no está claro, yo te conocí después – se rio- solo dijo que quería ir al inicio – volvió a reírse

-al inicio – pensé – que quieres decir con… - desapareció como vino, después de todo eso es lo menos que puedo esperar del "compositor".

No sé porque vine aquí, de toda Shibuya porque este lugar es el que viene a mi mente, debe ser porque aquí comenzó todo, donde lo conocí; sin querer eh sonreído, ojala él estuviera aquí, otra lagrima corre por mis mejillas.

-y donde estas ahora? – suelto la pregunta al aire, de todas maneras, como si alguien fuese a contestarme

-s-si, no es muy tarde – pienso por un momento lo que voy a decir mientras ella fija la mirada en mi – quisiera estar a tu lado – sonreí y le tendí la mano

-eres tan niño- me puso una cara molesta, volví a sonreír – te quiero- se sonrojo

-y yo a ti – tomo mi mano para levantarse

Seguramente a estas alturas mi cara debe ser igual a un tomate pero eso que importa, voy de regreso a mi casa tomada de la mano de Neku Sakuraba, ese muchacho que se encerraba en su mundo piensa compartirlo conmigo; sonreí inconscientemente

-pasa algo? – me mira sonriendo también

-no, que podría pasar, si ya todo está arreglado – me tomo de su brazo para estar más cerca, levanto un poco mi mirada y le veo igual de sonrojado que yo

-supongo que ya todo arreglado no? Jeje – esa voz

- supones bien Joshua - le digo

-jeje pues entonces es hora de irme - me mira como dudando – bueno pero no nos falta alguien?

-alguien? – le contesta Neku

-pues este era un lio amoroso de tres no? Jeje – se peina el cabello con los dedos y nos mira con burla- pero supongo que ya se arreglaran las cosas jeje- se da la vuelta y se va

Es un nuevo día y ahora sí, todos mis problemas ocasionados por Joshua se han terminado, Eri está feliz por Shiki aunque todavía no le parezco bueno para ella, supongo que hicieron las paces de alguna forma, aquí estoy de nuevo en este lugar, como aquel día que nos vimos por primera vez después de literalmente regresar de la muerte, tal parece que volveremos a saber de Joshua, me mando una carta con el Sr. H. para hacerme saber de él, al parecer ya no hay juego reaper o al menos ya no es tan cruel, aunque sigue sobreviviendo solo uno, en cuanto a Shiki y a mi pues esta de mas mencionar que somos novios, me ha costado mucho trabajo decírselo pero ahora se..

-En que estas pensando? – su voz me saca de mis cavilaciones

-tu ya sabes lo que pienso – le sonrió

Ella sonríe y me le acerco para besarla –en ti – susurro cerca de su oído

Su voz me hace temblar y le abrazo – te quiero – le digo bajito y él me abraza mas fuerte

-ehy dejen eso que no es apto para menores – nos grita Beat que viene con Rhyme

-bueno nos vamos? Jiji- se ríe Rhyme y nos sonríe

-pues vamos – tomo la mano de Neku y seguimos a los hermanos

-oye Shiki y a donde vamos?- me pregunta Neku

-pues, hoy hay torneo de tin pin- me rio

- ah no esperaras que gane verdad? Ya no tengo pins fuertes – se queja

-pero que dices si Joshua ha mandado – me rio y seguimos caminando, supongo que así serán los días con Neku, el siempre quejándose de algo, pero que importa se es así como me enamore de él.

* * *

Querido Neku:

Ojala estés disfrutando estos días, en realidad me ha sorprendido mucho ver el cambio que hubo en ti, lo que me ah hecho pensar que si hay chicos como tú en Shibuya merece la pena que haya cambiado de decisión, no creas que no volverás a verme después de todo yo hago lo que quiera jeja, por cierto recuerdas el juego reaper? Lo eh modificado un poco, ya no es tan cruel el modo de salir del juego, pero ahora es mucho más difícil llegar al séptimo día, espero que te este yendo muy bien con Shiki, pero si algo sucede te culpare a ti; Bueno si te dan ganas de escribir conoces a la persona que me hará llegar tus saludos.

Sin más por el momento tú amigo

EL COMPOSITOR


End file.
